EL CHUPA SANGRE
by Candida Grandchester
Summary: Qué harías si un vampiro viene por ti?


**Minific Halloween 2011-10-29**

Centinelas de Ilusiones Terry-Abert

**El chupa sangre**

Autora:

Cándida Grandchester

Octubre 2011

El día había transcurrido casi igual que los anteriores a excepción de que esta noche salió de su trabajo más tarde de lo acostumbrado, no es que fuera miedosa, ¡no para nada!, pero esa noche en especial el ambiente se sentía diferente, el aire estaba frío demasiado para estar en pleno verano y la noche era la más oscura que hubiera visto en toda su existencia.

Con pasos largos y firmes siguió caminando por la adoquinada calle, miró disimuladamente a ambos lados de la avenida, no quería ser presa fácil de algún ladronzuelo, introdujo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Su aliento dibujaba figuras delante de su rostro, el frío continuaba acrecentando a cada minuto, la luna estaba oculta tras las espesas nubes que auguraban una pronta tormenta. Sacó sus manos y las llevó hasta su boca, sopló un poco de cálido aliento y volvió a guardarlas dentro de los bolsillos.

Si no hubiera sido por el estúpido de su jefe, se lamentaba interiormente, ahora mismo no estaría caminando sola bajo ese frío y sin nada de abrigo.

**Como odio al chupa sangre** - dijo pateando contra el suelo, de alguna manera debía descargar su furia- **el muy cretino no sabe siquiera como enviar un mail con archivo adjunto**.- Candy terminó su soliloquio con un grito de frustración, por culpa del chupa sangre (así le llamaba a su jefe) perdió el autobús y ahora le tocaba caminar, prefería caminar a quedarse sola en la estación a esa hora de la noche, miró su reloj para descubrir con gran pesar que ya era media noche- **Las 12:00 AM. A este paso llegaré a la 1:00 de la mañana y tengo prueba parcial en la Universidad** – soltó un grito exasperado- **positiva Candy, esto no te puede vencer, mañana a primera hora tomarás esa prueba y obtendrás la mejor calificación, de ahí depende que consigas tu beca para el postgrado en Londres.- **su monólogo se vio interrumpido por una silueta que pasó frente a ella, todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta, inmediatamente percibió la presencia de alguien más, detuvo su andar y con cuidado miró hacia donde se había dirigido la extraña forma, en su bolso siempre guardaba una cuchilla como protección, sigilosamente fue sacando el filoso objeto hasta que unos ojos rojos como sangre aparecieron ante su rostro, su primer impulso movido por el miedo fue cerrar los ojos y retroceder lo que produjo que hiciera un traspié y cayera de espaldas contra el suelo. Aturdida sintió una sensación rasposa y húmeda en su mejilla, eso se parecía a la lamida de ¡un gato!, abrió sus ojos con pesar, se había golpeado la cabeza al caer- **gatito que susto me has dado – **dijo al ver al felino sobre puso en pie con el felino en brazos, luego lo depositó en el suelo y vio como este se alejaba, se llevó la mano a la parte golpeada en su cabeza donde ya comenzaba a formarse un Bulto - **esto va a doler mañana** – y así continuó su camino.

Una niebla espesa cubrió las calles, la visibilidad era escasa, Candice a duras penas podía ver un palmo delante de ella. Sin lugar a dudas esta era una noche muy extraña. Un viento helado le erizó la piel y se abrazó así misma. De pronto la silueta volvió a aparecer delante de ella.

**Gatito esta vez no me vas a asustar**- dijo sonriente.

**¿Gatito?** – escuchó una voz profunda – **nunca antes me habían llamado así**.- la silueta cada vez fue haciéndose más grande delante de ella, hasta quedar a sólo centímetros de separación.

Candy vio con terror a un hombre parado justo al frente, sus ojos eran del mismo color que sus cabellos, rojos como el fuego y su piel estaba muy pálida… - **¿quién es usted?**

**Soy Neal Leagan – **le dijo con una sonrisa torcida acercándose cada vez más, la joven mujer estaba inmersa en un sopor, ¿qué tenía ese hombre?, ¿acaso la había drogado con la burundanga*? pensó, quería lanzarse a sus brazos y que él hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Él la tomó en brazos, aspiró el dulce aroma a rosas de la joven – **eres tan fresca, tan vital y exquisita, es una lástima que tengas que morir – **terminó diciendo mientras unos largos colmillos sustituyeron sus dientes caninos, con uno de ellos hizo un pequeño corte en la yugular por donde manó una gota de sangre que luego lamió – **deliciosa, eres muy dulce, no quisiera matarte pero te necesito, debo tomarte.**

Con dificultad Candy le dijo**- Tómame – **y él así lo hizo.

...

Años de una existencia vacía sin sentido, persiguiendo, cazando, matando, causando dolor a otros, pero estos no eran sus semejantes, eran escoria que no valía nada. Todas las noches era lo mismo, recorrer las calles de la ciudad en busca de una víctima… ¡víctimas! porqué llamarles así, pensó con una sonrisa dibujada en sus sensuales labios.

Esta noche parecía prometer, el clima era el propicio, la noche oscura, podría esconderse entre sus sombras y la niebla. Caminó sobre los tejados de las casas con pasos dignos de un felino, cauteloso, al asecho de su presa y fue cuando la vio… Una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios y ensortijados sola por la calle, su pelo resplandecía en la oscuridad, parecía algo asustada "una presa fácil" dijo.

Miró al cielo plagado de nubes y fue cuando decidió descender, llegar hasta ella le tomaría unos cuantos minutos pero valdría la pena.

Con su ágil y escultural cuerpo saltó del tejado realizando una perfecta acrobacia para caer a gatas sobre la calle. Su oscuro traje en piel lo ocultaba a la perfección y su capa podía usarla para amortiguar las caídas, él era la personificación de un arma humana y letal, quizás no tan humano, había olvidado que se sentía serlo. Llevaba varios años sin ver la luz del sol, su vida era nocturna como la de un murciélago, sin lugar a dudas él ya no era humano, pero ese era su destino y no podía rehusar del mismo.

Candy sentía que flotaba, tenía miedo de ese hombre, quería huir, pedir ayuda pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a ninguna orden, sintió como aquel rasgaba la piel de su cuello y le pedía tomarla y ella accedió.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso estaba soñando?, si esto debía ser una pesadilla, los vampiros no existían, bien lo decía Annie que tanto leer la saga de Crepúsculo debía causar algún daño al cerebro.

**No temas preciosa – **escuchó al extraño Ser decir **- no te dolerá – **sintió como él rompía uno por uno los botones de su blusa con una afilada uña de su dedo índice, dejando expuesto el sostén que cubría sus pechos, él deslizó sus labios por la mandíbula femenina y poco a poco fue bajando hasta que se topó con un objeto que pendía del cuello de Candy – **¡esta cruz!** – La soltó como si quemara y en sus ojos ella vio asombro – **los planes han cambiado.**

Candy retrocedió varios pasos, sosteniendo con su mano derecha la cruz que llevaba en su pecho **– aléjate de mi – **con cada paso que ella retrocedía Neal avanzaba dos pasos hacia ella – **si continúas acercándote, te destruiré con esta** **cruz** – terminó diciendo interponiendo entre ambos el antiguo objeto.

Una estruendosa risa salió de la garganta de su atacante – **querida, ¡crees que una cruz acabará conmigo!** – dijo con voz melosa, sujetó la mano de Candy que sostenía el crucifijo- **tengo 500 años de existencia y piensas que una simple cruz me destruirá, Bram Stoker* hizo muy buen trabajo al hacerles creer el cuento de que esto - **señaló la cruz en su mano** – nos destruía. Mis planes contigo han cambiado, este objeto significa mucho más de lo que tú crees- **se abalanzó sobre la rubia, aprisionándola fuertemente entre sus brazos.

**Suéltala Leagan** – escuchó detrás de su espalda, Neal levantó la cabeza, estaba a punto de darle una mordida al cuello de Candy.

**Ese olor a perdedor sólo puede ser el de una persona… Grandchester.- **se burló Leagan.

Candy vio otro hombre acercarse, era imponente, alto y fuerte. Iba vestido completamente de negro y la capa que vestía ondeaba con el viento al igual que su pelo largo, sus ojos de un azul intenso brillaban en medio de la niebla. Atemorizada miró a ambos lados de la calle buscando la vía más rápida de escape, ¡un vampiro era bastante y dos demasiado! .La atención de Neal la acaparaba por completo el nuevo individuo. Este era el momento propicio para huir, se escurrió por las paredes del viejo edificio que se erigía a sus espaldas, no llegó muy lejos… ante ella apareció Neal.

**¿Ibas a algún lugar? -** la sostuvo fuertemente colocando el frágil cuerpo femenino frente al de él, aprisionándola por el cuello con uno de sus fuertes brazos.

**Te dije que la soltaras** - Neal miró a su oponente y una risa siniestra se dibujó en sus labios, su respuesta fue lamer la mejilla de su prisionera.

**No la dejaré ir, ella es el eslabón perdido de nuestra raza**.- Terence sabía a la perfección lo que significaba esa frase. Ella era la única capaz de llevar en su vientre a los hijos de los no vivos como Neal. Cada cien años nacía una como ella, su tatarabuela fue una de las elegidas y prefirió morir antes que cumplir con un fin tan siniestro. Su tatarabuelo Richard Grandchester desde ese entonces se dedicó a cazar vampiros y así lo hicieron todos sus antepasados y ahora él debía protegerla de las oscuras fuerzas del mal, ellos estaban entrelazados desde el pasado, sus caminos estaban destinados a cruzarse. Vio el temor en los verdes ojos de la joven, ella era su responsabilidad. La voz de su rival hizo eco en la noche, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad – **llevo 500 años esperando por ella, en cada siglo uno de tus familiares me la arrebata, en esta ocasión será distinto antes de que te la lleves… te mataré Grandchester, sembraré mi semilla en ella y nuestra raza será indestructible.**

...

"**Mientras la observaba desde el tejado supe que ella era especial", más nunca pensé que fuera descendiente de mi tatarabuela**- Terry miró de nuevo los verdes ojos; parecían dos grandes esmeraldas empañadas por las lágrimas, se conectó con ella telepáticamente y en menos de un minuto ambos vivieron todas sus vidas pasadas, cada encuentro cada separación, sintieron el dolor de verse morir uno en los brazos del otro, la soledad de no tener a tu lado al ser amado, al único que te complementa. Escenas de muerte, tardes alegres en familia que se tiñeron de sangre, vieron como los No Vivos mataron a sus hijos y a ellos mismos, pero siempre sobrevivió un Grandchester para hacer justicia y salvar la humanidad. Inmediatamente Candy supo que ese hombre vestido de negro y capa no era su enemigo sino todo lo contrario, era esa pieza faltante en su vida, él era su salvador, su dueño.

**Terry… llevo años esperándote** – habló Candy con voz entrecortada, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

**Yo también Candy… yo también – **en ese instante Terry supo que sería capaz de dar su vida por ella.

Sus manos aferraron con fuerza la daga ancestral que le heredara su padre, con ella había matado innumerables vampiros, su punta elaborada en palo de rosa permanecía teñida de sangre, el mango de acero poseía incrustaciones de rubíes, zafiros y esmeraldas, que formaban un intricando diseño de rosas y espinas.

Su tatarabuelo Richard Graham Grandchester la elaboró al perder a su esposa Blanca Andrew. Usó las joyas de la familia para su manufactura, las esmeraldas de su amada Blanca, las mismas que le regaló cuando se comprometieron, el zafiro del anillo de bodas al igual que el rubí en forma de corazón que ella le dio para su primer aniversario.

Terry conocía el poder de esa daga, si la clavaba en el corazón de Neal este se desintegraría y al fin acabaría con tantos años de dolor y soledad, pero era difícil acercarse a su oponente, a pesar de su apariencia desgarbada, enclenque y descolorida, su fuerza era descomunal, Neal era un ser inmortal. En cambio Terry era un simple humano tratando de ser héroe, al menos eso pensaba Neal.

El No Vivo aferró aun más a Candy – **¡qué romántico!, después de cientos de años sus almas vuelven a reencontrarse, lástima que sea por tan poco tiempo - **Neal tiró el cuerpo de la rubia sobre su hombro y con un gran salto brincó sobre el techo de un edificio de dos niveles, Terry no podía realizar tal proeza pero con las herramientas necesarias quizás lograría igualarlo en velocidad. De su cintura sacó un látigo que lanzó hasta un poste de una lámpara, con gran agilidad saltó al mismo edificio que Neal saltara antes. Debía detenerlo antes de llegar a su guarida, si lograba darle de tomar de su sangre a Candy todo estaría perdido, ella sería uno de ellos y la humanidad quedaría sumida en la oscuridad. Si al menos la Luna se despejara él obtendría los poderes que la misma le otorgaba, era descendiente de un licántropo, su madre era una mujer lobo, él era mitad hombre mitad bestia aun así no sufría todos los cambios pero si gozaba de los poderes de su condición: fuerza sobrenatural, mayor agilidad y una velocidad incomparable. Su cuerpo no mostraba cambio aparente a excepción de sus ojos que se tornaban en dos brasas encendidas y sus músculos que se ensanchaban más. Neal estaba ajeno a que este Grandchester poseía tal secreto.

Su padre Ricardo fue muy inteligente al casarse con Eleonor una mujer descendiente del mayor enemigo natural de los vampiros "los licántropos." Supo que este encuentro entre su hijo y Neal algún día sucedería y trató de augurarle la victoria.

**Maldita seas Luna sal, esta noche te necesito – **clamaba mientras continuaba tras su enemigo, saltando de edificio en edificio.

Desde su incomoda posición Candy vio como Terry los seguía y cada vez se iba quedando más rezagado y distante, ella debía hacer algo para ayudarlo, con cuidado sacó su pequeña navaja y la incrustó en el lado izquierdo de la espalda de Neal justo encima del Corazón. Éste cayó al suelo lanzando a la rubia a unos cuantos metros de él dejándola inconsciente,- **¿estúpida qué hiciste?, esto no te servirá de nada – **sacó el filoso objeto y lo tiró lejos mientras se ponía en pie, se dispuso a tomar el cuerpo femenino en brazos para continuar su camino pero fue sorprendido por Terry que lo golpeó por la espalda. Para sorpresa de Terence… Neal siquiera se inmutó con el golpe, se giró con rapidez de frente a su oponente y lo tomó por el cuello levantándolo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, el ojiazul apenas podía respirar y el No Vivo se deleitaba con el sufrimiento de su atacante.- **eres un parásito**- Entonces como un milagro las nubes se dispersaron mostrando en su máximo esplendor a una Luna llena plateada.

Candy salió de su letargo y vio como Neal extinguía la vida de su salvador, algo estaba cambiando, algo en Terry era diferente, el No Vivo aun no percibía el cambio, pues el caza vampiros permanecía con los ojos cerrados. En un instante Terry tomó el brazo del vampiro y lo torció sacándolo de su centro, un grito de dolor rasgó el aire y fue cuando el licántropo dentro de Terry se mostró en todo su esplendor los músculos de su pecho se tensaron rompiendo los botones de su camisa negra y sus ojos eran dos llamas incandescentes que pedían venganza. Con pasos estudiados y lentos fue hacia su enemigo natural, este yacía tirado en el suelo mirando con horror al hombre frente a él – **¿qué eres? – **dijo arrastrándose de espaldas contra el suelo.

**Yo soy tu peor pesadilla – **fue su turno de levantarlo por el cuello, Neal pataleaba y apenas pudo articular palabra.

**No puedes ser un hombre lobo- **jadeaba**- ¡no luces como tal!.**

**Digamos que soy mitad lobo, mitad hombre – **sacó la daga que siempre llevaba envainada en su cintura – **dale mis saludos a todos tus amigos en el infierno**- con estas últimas palabras clavó la daga en el mismo corazón frío del No Vivo. En ambas manos de Terry quedaron la daga y las cenizas que el viento se llevó consigo.

Candy estaba justo detrás de Terry, ella aun yacía en el suelo, se puso en pie y fue acercándose – ¡**detente! puedo hacerte daño.**

**Tú nunca podrías hacerme daño** – le dijo tocando su brazo con delicadeza, él jadeó ante la sutileza del contacto. Dio media vuelta para quedar frente a ella, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó con urgencia, con anhelo y necesidad. La necesitaba, requería su inocencia, su delicadeza para volver a la normalidad. No quería convertirse en lo que su madre, ¡un monstruo!

Candy le correspondió con el mismo anhelo y todo fue perfecto. Los primeros rayos del Alba comenzaron a teñir el cielo de tonos anaranjados y púrpuras. Ellos terminaron el beso con otros besos más breves, con sus rostros a escasos milímetros uno del otro, se miraron a los ojos sonriendo, maravillados ante la nueva perspectiva de un mejor porvenir. Él después de tantos años finalmente pudo ver el sol, pero este se vio relegado a un segundo plano, toda su atención estaba sobre la mujer que tenía en brazos.

**Al fin estamos juntos **–pensó él, abrazándola fuertemente.

**Por siempre – **le respondió Candy contra su pecho.

**Fin**

Burundanga * : La escopolamina es una droga altamente tóxica y debe ser usada en dosis minúsculas, como por ejemplo, en el tratamiento de la cinetosis (mareos vehiculares), se usan dosis trasdérmicas que no superan los 330 µg cada día. Una sobredosis por escopolamina puede causar delirio, y otras psicosis, parálisis, estupor y la muerte. Esta puede drogar al individuo por contacto o por inhalación ( la inhalación puede ser de objetos cercanos, ropa, etc)

Bram Stoker*; creador de Drácula

Aquí estoy con otra historia, bien cortita, este minific lo publiqué en Centinelas de Ilusiones hace varios años y por cuestiones de tiempo y no voy a negarlo !dejadez! no lo había publicado en fanfiction. Es completamente de mi autoria, muchas de ustedes me han preguntado si no tengo mas historias, fíjense que si tengo, pero casi todas son minifics e historias en conjunto con otras escritoras. Tengo un fic pero no está terminado y no quiero publicarlo antes… dicen que uno sabe de hoy pero no de mañana.

Mil gracias por todos los comentarios bonitos hacia Otra oportunidad


End file.
